Howlin' For You
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Set after 3x09- With the looming threat of Klaus and the hybrids, Damon decides to train Caroline in the art of self-defense. But will the teacher get hot for his student by the end of the lesson? One Shot.


**A/N: Daroline one shot based after 3x09, because I'm in lust with these two, haha. Enjoy!**

**Howlin' For You**

"Tell me again why this is necessary?" Caroline asked, as she stood there, with a hand on her hip, and her foot impatiently tapping against the autumn leaves on the ground. "I've shot the gun five times, and now I'm missing cheer practice."

Damon sent her look that was heavy with boredom, but extremely potent with _shut the hell up, _as he held the rifle loaded with wooden bullets and cocked it back, once it was fully loaded.

Here they were: standing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nothing by grass, leaves, and trees, as Damon attempted not to strangle this annoying-as-all-hell blonde with his bare hands, only because she may become _somewhat _useful in fight against Klaus.

Maybe she could seduce him, or something. God knows that was all she was good at.

"Trust me Blondie, it wasn't _my _idea to stage this mandatory 'How-to-kill-a-Hybrid' training, but your buddy Elena wants to make sure all of her friends are 'protected,' in the event Klaus sends his minions to retaliate," Damon replied, and Caroline let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at her silver watch.

She was definitely missing cheer practice.

"So, let me get this straight- we _all _have to be able to release our inner-Buffy in the event that Klaus sends his hybrids to come after us? I wasn't even a part of Operation: Kill Klaus, at the party, why would they be after me?"

"Because you're one of Elena's best friends, and Tyler's girlfriend-"

"_Ex-girlfriend,_" she emphasized, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Lucky him," he smirked, and Caroline scoffed. "Now, Blondie-let's get on with this session, shall we? I'm bored, and I've got a hot date with a bottle of bourbon tonight," he said, tossing her the gun, causing her to scowl at him.

"I can see why you've only been getting dates with alcohol," she mumbled, and his eyebrow rose.

"You don't ever stop talking, do you?"

"No, I don't, Damon. Especially if I'm here, under protest, doing this unecessary training when I do know how to handle myself."

"You? Handle yourself? That's a laugh."

"And why's that, Damon?" she asked, clearly offended.

"Because you've been kidnapped _twice, _and I've had to rescue your dumbass both times. You're like capture the flag... except less fun," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yet, I've somehow managed to kick your ass just as many times as you've rescued me," she said, and he folded his arms. "Wanna go for a third, Damon?"

"Seriously? You wanna fight me?"

"Why not, Damon? If I kick your ass, again, I should be allowed to forgo this 'training' and do something more fun with the rest of the evening," Caroline bartered.

Damon scoffed, but a smirk slowly rose to his face as he stepped closer towards her.

He never passed up a challenge.

"And what if I win?" he asked.

"You can keep me here, as long as you like," she reasoned and his eyebrow rose again.

"To do _whatever _I please?"

"Don't be a pig," Caroline snorted, and he grinned.

She tossed the rifle to the dirt, and gazed directly into his ocean blue eyes. This girl meant business. Before he could even make a snark remark, or a deliciously hilarious blonde joke, he felt his body get thrown into the air, and he landed with a loud _thud _on the ground.

Damon groaned and looked up, as his lips were nearly kissing Caroline's feet, and she cocked her head with a smile.

"I'm ready," she said, in that delightfully bubbly voice that drove him _insane, _and he hopped to his feet in a hurry, ready to take her on.

Damon grabbed Caroline by the shoulder, and he was surprised by her strength as he had to use nearly all of his to send her down to the ground.

Her reflexes were pretty on point, too, as she sprung back up with no problem, and sent her elbow straight into his abdomen.

Damon saw that as his opportunity to grab her by the arms, and tighten his lock around her, as her back pressed against his chest.

She seized the first chance she got, and sent her heel through his legs, and successfully kicked him in the groin.

Damon let out a howl of pain, and Caroline smiled as she pushed him off of her, and flipped his limp body to the ground.

_"Not _cool, Barbie," he grunted, and she happily bounced on the balls of her feet, and flashed him an innocent smile.

"Does this mean I can go?" she asked.

Her celebration was premature.

In a split second, Damon was not only on his feet, but had her by the neck, pinned up against a large oak tree, gasping for air as his fingers tightened around her veins, causing his knuckles to turn a ghostly white.

"You're not gonna win, Blondie," he said through gritted teeth, before he dug his fingers into her neck even harder, and she let out a choked cough. "Do you feel like behaving like a good, little sire, now?" he asked sweetly.

Caroline only grunted pathetically in response, and he roughly let her go, knocking her head against the bark.

She glared at him angrily as she massaged his neck, and Damon sent her his infamous, award-winning smile.

"Hey, you asked for it, Buffy," he said, holding his hands up defensively, and she only sent him a maddening look. "So about keeping you here..." he trailed off, and Caroline held up a palm after she caught her breath.

"Fine, just let me text the girls so that they know I'm not coming. Can't have them thinking that an evil, vampire, psycho kidnapped me," she spat and he winked.

"I know, right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she typed a quick text message, then stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"Now, where were we? Oh, that's right. Loading and shooting the stupid gun. Again," she said, clearly annoyed, and Damon smiled as he glanced at the rifle on the ground, then back at Caroline.

She had her arms folded across her chest, and those perfectly curled blonde locks were still very much intact, even after battle. He was impressed.

"What do you say I... don't keep you trapped here in the forest," he suggested, and her eyebrow rose.

"No?" she asked, as he slowly moved in towards her, so close, until she was backed up against the large oak tree, and he was towering in her face.

The reflection of the setting sun against his eyes made them the bluest of blues, and his raven hair was still all discheveled, and "Damon-like;" as usual. Caroline inhaled a sharp breath when his fingers grazed her silky smooth face, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

He noticed the sharp breath she took in, and he grinned- Damon always, and would always, have that affect on Caroline. Even after she went all Xena, Warrior Princess, on him. She just couldn't resist his charm at the end of the day. Compulsion, or not.

"I have a better idea," he whispered, before his lips met hers in a sweltering lock that would've made an iceberg melt.

Damon cupped his hands around her neck, and immediately got lost in her lips as Caroline kissed him back feverishly, moaning against his mouth, and gliding against his tongue.

_She was much less of a nuisance when she was putting that mouth to good use._

He began to unbutton her shirt, and kissed along her shoulder as she whimpered gently, and his lips tore away from her skin long enough to gaze into her eager eyes.

"What do you say we just take this back to the boarding house? Because once I start... I don't plan on stopping," he warned.

Caroline smiled sinfully, and pulled his face in closer towards hers, dancing her tongue along his lips, before she placed her own to his ear.

_"In your dreams, Salvatore," _she whispered, before she plunged a tree branch that she snapped off straight through his stomach, and he dropped to his knees, yelling out in agony.

She heard a few obscenities, as well.

"You get distracted _so _easily," she laughed, as she began to button her top, and Damon only huffed in response. "Besides... you're not my type anymore. Bad boys are overrated," she declared, standing in front of him, as he groaned painfully while he yanked the branch out.

"I can say the same about blondes," he squeezed out, and Caroline swiftly kicked him in the side and he groaned again.

"If I can handle you, I can handle the hybrids. I'm gonna take this as my cue to go," she declared, snatching her bag from the ground, and happily waltzing out of the forest.

_She won; three times in a row. He should let her win more often._

**A/N: Hello all! Just a fun Daroline one shot I felt like working on, packed with some action, banter, and a little bit of sexual tension. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are love :)**


End file.
